Final Fantasy X: Diaries of a Bounty Hunter
by MasterCylinderX
Summary: R&R. A Bounty hunter hired by Maester Seymour hunts down Yuna and Tidus shortly after Yuna nd Tidus Wed. Told in First Person. Feedback.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy X or any Final Fantasy Games,characters or licenses for that matter..This story is pure imagination and it's just that. If I conflict anybodies story I am sorry..I own an original Character "Gim"**

**A/N: Please Read and Review my story, I tried several times to write one, but couldn't get feedback. I would appreciate feedback. **

**Prologue**

_The day was upon Yuna for she was about to wed Tidus.Yuna looked beautiful in her white dress with a satin mending around the upper and lower part of the gown and she felt exactly that. The winds picked up for a change of pace and the sun gave off an illumination that made it a special day. Rikku, Yuna's Maid of honor approaches Yuna with a wide smile on her face._

"_Your so beautiful Yuna" Rikku said as she fixed Yuna's loose strands of hair._

"_Thank you Rikku" Yuna said as she went towards Lulu." I love him so much, I just want to look perfect" she added._

_Tidus was doing the same thing. His blue and yellow tuxedo matched his hair and eyes. He fixes his tie and pants and gives off a smile that he hadn't had before.Wakka joins Tidus.._

"_Ready to go through this?" Wakka said joking, poking Tidus._

"_Yup" Tidus said towards Wakka._

_The wind settled to a bare minimum and picked up once more for an all out breeze that swayed trees and threw pollen and flower petals around. The time was set for a wedding of two loves, both from different times and different locations. People gathers to witness the bonding, the mutual agreement of love and compromise. A few more people joined, those that have helped Yuna and Tidus on their quest to rid the world of Sin._

_Spira was going strong and to witness two people being married was going to make Spira stronger._

_Tidus awaited Yuna at the alter with Wakka. The marriage music played as Yuna, who was grinning widely moves closer towards Tidus. Rikku who was dressed beautifully was standing awaiting Yuna's arrival as well. Cid was next to Yuna, wth his arm wrapped around Yuna's arm. Yuna got to the alter and stood next to Tidus._

"_I love you" Yuna whispered._

"_I love you too" Tidus whispered to Yuna._

Oh sorry for the late greeting, I am Gim, I was send by Maester Seymour to dispose of Yuna and her husband-to-be Tidus. I'm a bounty hunter.Now I'm not going to be heartless and kill Yuna on the spot. I too, was married but after several arguments and a final death, I was a free man. I stood in some bushes and waited for the cherished ceremony to come to a close.

" _I pronounce you man and wife"The Paster said._

_People for far and wide cheered and some were crying. Lulu and Rikku smiled. Yuna and Tidus kissed._

_Fireworks were released, popping and booming in different directions. Just as they kissed._

I was to make my move, I waited this long and I'm not going to turn back. I saw a little of emotion flowing through me. I appreciate the fact that Sin was distroyed, but business is business and is no time for me to feel remorse. At that time, I sprang from the bushes with my sword drawn heading towards Yuna.

**Prologue End.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy X or any Final Fantasy Games,characters or licenses for that matter..This story is pure imagination and it's just that. If I conflict anybodies story I am sorry..I own an original Character "Gim"**

**A/N: Sorry for my long Hiatus. I will continue to churn stories for a while. Please Read and Review and Special Thanks goes out to **TgIiDgUiS ,**FFX-LOVER, Lost and Torn, and Roland Gunslinger.**

**Chapter 1**

As I ran my agility wasn't so good this time around because Wakka caught me running and i only got a hold of Yuna's Dress on the lower part. Wakka tackled me to the ground and started to punch my jaw until I cooperated with what was spoken of me. Yuna recognized me and she shuttered and cried into Tidus's chest pressing hard into his uniform. Tidus moves Yuna towards Lulu and Rikku for emotional caring. Tidus walks over to me.

"These are peace lands...Who do you represent?" Tidus said with fire in his heart and eyes. Then, Tidus shuddered a kick into the lower part of my jaw and then locked another kick in the same spot.

"I'm not telling you Girly boy!"I screamed at him then spat a bloody phlegm shot into his face." i speak to him and him alone" I finshed before I got lifted from the ground and thrown into the chairs that were set out for guests,Yuna got her courage up and approached me.

"I know the person in question is Maester Seymour, and tell him we are living happy and prosperous" she said crying. "...above all things..you ruined my wedding" She said running away crying.

Tidus and Wakka came over to me and started to work on me. They were punching and kicking me. Tidus kicked me square in the bridge on my nose, breaking it, then I passed out...

I awoke on the beach of Besaid. I tried to get to my feet but then my knees buckled...I passed out...

One of Maester Seymour's men found me and took me to get my nose readjusted. Through the haze of my eyes a blur came through the clothed door and looked down at me. The voice of the blur told me that Maester Seymour wanted to speak to me about my performance and the loyalty to him was in question.

The night fell over us early and the star made a regular appearance. Measter Seymour was talking to his few associates. He looked at me with disappointment and regret. He let it down for the night.

"Ah, Gim the man I was looking for?" Maester Seymour spoke in a calm but assertive manner. "I would like a moment with you"

The associates left the premises when he excused them. He looked in my eyes.

"I hear that you failed to kill Yuna and her gang of friends" He said.

"For that I am sorry...I will not let a mistake happen again" I spoke with honesty flashed in my eyes.

"Yes, as well as your loyalty to me is in question and for those key things I will have you relived my sight and have you killed...You are dead in my eyes just as your wife was dead in my hands" He said.

Maester Seymour Summoned his associates and they charged after me. I didn't have any weapon to defend myself.

"Remember...Loyalty to me would have made you live...your loyalty stood with killing Yuna and you failed me" He said.

Without much of recourse I fled the scene. The associates ran after me and Measter Seymour bellows out "Don't let him live and Plan 21 will stay in affect"

"_Plan 21...I remember..." _I thought as a scrambled for safety.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Please read and review**


End file.
